Forever ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
by xoxLewrahxox
Summary: ...Now however, I realise it was a waste of the fortune I had." Rodolphus reflects on his life with Bellatrix. He has faced so many problems throughout this time, and is secretly yearning for revenge.
1. The First Time We Met

**A/N: Hiya, This is my new fanfiction. It will be short chapters, but if the chapter is incredibly short then I will post two at once. This fic is also slightly AU.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Bellatrix, Rodolphus or any other character in this fic. They all belong to the amazing JK Rowling. I only own the plot :)**

* * *

**The First Time We Met **

**Rodolphus POV**

I remember it clearly. The moment Bellatrix cast her dark eyes on me. She had beauty which radiated the room and the soft black hair that cascaded down her back gave her the image of an angel. If only I had not have given into that weakness of her Black good- looks then things may have been different. The first time I met Bellatrix was at one of the Death Eater meetings. The Dark Lord introduced her to his Death Eaters and I could of sworn that Rabastan had given her a suggestive smile, but she either did not notice or just ignored him.

Glancing at Bellatrix every so often throughout the meeting, I could see that she was dedicated to the cause. She was listening intently to what our master was saying after all. I on the other hand was not paying the slightest bit of attention as my concentration was focused on her throughout. The way she had her hair streaming down her back, the long rouge nails which she had placed elegantly on the table... The midnight coloured dress so low cut that-

"Rodolphus, I am thrilled that you know what is expected of you even though you are not even listening. You possess a very good branch of magic there." The Dark Lord called to me in a a sarcastic tone whilst sniggers echoed along the table. Embarrassment flooded my cheeks. Bellatrix glimpsed at me momentarily which made the situation even worse.

The crimson eyes were demanding access to my thoughts as he stared at me.

A cruel smile formed on his lips a moment later.

The only thing that was heard before he continued his monologue was the phrase: "Ah lust..."

**

* * *

**

The meeting passed in a blur and soon later I found myself rising from my chair. I took another glance at her beauty. She had started a conversation with Lucius and I thought nothing of it. I proceeded to go over to her, maybe get to know her, but then my master asked whether I could remain behind.

The Dark Lord waited until all the other followers had left.

"Love is a weakness... you do know that don't you?" He said in a whisper that is barely audible.

"Yes master. People who wear their hearts on their sleeves and allow themselves to be overcome by emotions are incredibly foolish and like you said my lord they are weak." I said to him. This was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"You are right. Though I think that you may have developed a lust for Miss Black. She is an extraordinary talented young woman after all. However, you are an exceptional follower. You have never failed me once and it would be a shame if your fantastic potential was to go to waste, because of the weakness of love." The Dark Lord said, his eyes looking directly into mine searching my thoughts.

I paused for a minute, taking in what my lord had said.

"Though Rodolphus I trust you to not to be overcome by that weakness. If you must lust over Miss Black. I will be content with that. Just don't let love control your emotions and affect your dedication towards me."

With that remark, he left me alone in the room.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	2. Questions With No Answers

**A/N: This chapter is being dedicated to Jacalyn Hyde, xxDibDabxx and xDoubleIndemnity and all the other Belladolphus lovers.. :) **

* * *

**Questions With No Answers**

Entering one of the many rooms of my manor, my heart skipped a beat as I saw Bellatrix. She was sat comfortably with a goblet of wine in her hand and was exchanging words about her sister to Lucius Malfoy.

We had spoken briefly over the past couple of weeks, but I yearned to know her that bit more. I was crazy for her, but I always had to take into consideration about what my master said about not loving Bellatrix, but just lusting over her.

"Oh, hello Rodolphus." Bellatrix smiled, gesturing me to take a seat.

We chatted for a few hours, talking about everything from the cause to Quidditch. I stared into her eyes as she spoke and every so often she would move that tiny bit closer to me. I was in awe of her beauty and the intelligence that she possessed.

"I need to be up early tomorrow; therefore, I am going home. Goodnight Bellatrix." Lucius said with a bow towards her.

"There is no need to be that formal Lucius, yet I appreciate it all the same." Bellatrix replied with a giggle.

Lucius smiled acknowledging her comment.

"Goodnight Rodolphus. Have a pleasant evening" He said with a wink

"I will see you tomorrow night Lucius." I said, though I had to confess that in a way I was urging him to go. I wanted to spend time alone with Bellatrix for it was soon to be dawn.

Lucius left a few minutes later and Bellatrix rose to where the wine and my goblet lay.

Pouring me another goblet of wine, she motioned for me to go and sit next to her once more.

Bellatrix handed the wine to me. I muttered a murmur of thanks. Taking a sip of the liquid, I finally had summoned the courage to ask her a question. It was a simple question and it would of been easy if it was any other woman, yet with Bellatrix it proved difficult..

"Do you know Bellatrix that you really are gorgeous?" I blurted out. _No that wasn't it. Why did I say that? You were meant to have asked- _

Smirking, Bellatrix replied, "I have been told that before. Though you are not so bad yourself, yet I wouldn't call you cute or anything like that. Cute is used for describing boys, but when describing men. I prefer to use sexy."

That was the first time that Bellatrix had complimented me and I guess that part of me felt honoured by that. There was hope within this, yet did she actually mean that? Of course I did not think that at the time as I was just smitten and flattered that the most beautiful woman on this planet had called me sexy.

After many glasses of wine when we were both slightly drunk. Bellatrix took my hands and looked deep within my eyes and said:

"You are a nice person Rodolphus.."

I chuckled slightly at that statement.

"Not many people would agree with that." I replied in a low tone. "The things I have done would scare you."

"Nothing scares me. I had a father who was quite abusive towards my mother and I have seen horrors that you could never have imagined." She replied, moving closer to me. I could see in her face that she was focusing on a bad image within her mind. Sadness lingered behind her eyes. Instantlyhe snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at me, placing her arms around my waist.

I could smell her perfume which was like roses. Then her eyes were looking directly into mine, and we were moving closer. Suddenly, Bellatrix's lips pressed against mine and our tongues were entwining. Lust and passion ignited within my veins. My lips were slowly moving down her neck...

"Rodolphus. We can't." She whispered.

"Why not?" I muttered.

"What if we were caught?"

"True.." I said, yet I stole another kiss from her. I lay down on the couch and allowed her to place her head on my chest.

"Are you in love with me Rodolphus?" Bellatrix asked.

I was reminded once more about what the Dark Lord said about not being in love, but just lusting over Bellatrix .

Was I at that point willing to disobey my lord for Bellatrix? If she loved me then I could love her too couldn't I? Would my master mind if I was in love with her? I am sure certain that I can still serve him faithfully even though I have fallen for Bellatrix.

So many questions, yet no answers are received. However, that didn't stop me from casting a strand of Bellatrix's hair away from her ear and whispering: "Of course I love you."

* * *

**Reviews would be nice? And I do accept anonymous reviews by the way. **


	3. Too Much Dedication

**A.N: This chapter is dedicated to XrazorxpiesX for her review. Also to all my other readers. **

**Oh and last chapter there was an obvious mistake which I missed and I do apologise for it. "Instantlyhe snapped out of her thoughts..." It should read "Instantly she snapped out of her thoughts.. Sorry :(**

* * *

**Too Much Dedication**

The chill from the wind outside was left behind us as we stepped into Riddle Manor. The rain soaked floor was being cleaned by house elves and they bowed to us as we wandered towards the meeting room. Upon opening the door and walking in, I gave Bellatrix a swift peck on the cheek. She didn't show any affection back. She just had that familiar smile which flickered across her face

"Bellatrix nearest to me. Rodolphus next to her." The Dark Lord ordered as soon as he noticed us both.

Sitting in our allocated places, I glanced at her and for the umpteenth time admired her looks. I expected that she would turn around and perhaps smile at me. She didn't though. Her focus was entirely upon our master. I could see that in her eyes there was a strange desire to be close to him, but I dismissed it. It is not wrong to admire somebody after all is it?

"Tonight is another one of them nights which we will set out to accomplish a Muggle killing spree. We will be traveling to Redstone in Kent. I expect this to be the best one yet, after some of your achievements last time. Now the target which I want all of you to aim for is to slaughter at least two muggles. Do I make myself clear?"

A murmur of "Yes master" filled the room.

"Master, may I ask why we must kill two. Surely three muggles would be better?" A young Death Eater with dirty blond hair asked.

"Are you thick or something? Our master said at least two! God I wonder why I hang about with you sometimes." Another Death Eater said, leaning back on his chair.

Disgust was apparent on my fellows faces. That was an unnecessary comment after all.

"Frederick was that outburst needed in the middle of _my_ meeting?" The Dark Lord hissed.

Frederick didn't reply. His face just turned opaque in fear.

"It wasn't was it?" The Dark Lord asked.

He shook his head whilst his eyes dilated in terror.

"Lord Voldemort will be merciful with you this time, but I advise you to refrain from asking questions that are unnecessary in a middle of a meeting."

Yet again, Frederick replied with a petrified nod. His cheeks began to turn crimson as the fellow death eaters (I included.) sent him dirty looks.

Smirking, the Dark Lord continued the plans of how important this raid was. It did not seem different from any other one. However, it was just that the longer the unworthy ones lived. The more irritated he became and that annoyance was taken out on us.

"You all know what you are doing and what is expected from you. I want it to be done quickly and efficiently. I will be displeased giving the recent success of our last raid if this is a fiasco. If any of you are thrown into Azkaban because of this. My anger will be intolerable and make yourself as comfortable as you can, because my disappointment in you will prevent me from allowing you freedom."

What our master said was law and I am a hundred percent certain that he meant what he said about being caught and thrown in Azkaban, but as I cast a look in Bellatrix's direction. Her face bears a look of willingness to serve. Though now I recall that memory I see that in her eyes lingers a trace of enthusiasm. Now before anyone objects, enthusiasm is good, but there may be too much of that, almost like insane enthusiasm.

* * *

**Reviews? I would like some advice how to improve :) I also apologise if there is any mistakes in this chapter. (Except the Redstone in Kent thing, because I don't think there is a place in Britain called Redstone is there? Yes I confess that Geography is not my strongest subject lol.)**


	4. Tender Kisses

**A/N: Okay.. I am incredibly sorry for the long update. I was planning to upload this fic every few days, but it is nearly a week now, so I pulled myself together and updated. There was no real reason for the no update apart from I had no enthusiasm for editing the chapter because of tiredness mainly.**

**Disclaimer: Hmmn.. Do I really need to say that I don't own these Harry Potter characters? Isn't it obvious that I don't? I am not richer then the Queen!!! **

**Please note that in this chapter Bellatrix and Rodolphus had heard of each other at school. However they did not date each other. **

**This chapter is being dedicated to Mrs Bella Riddle and XxStarlight-MoonxX because of their reviews which were positive contained good advice. **

* * *

**Tender Kisses**

The Dining room was not the place where I wanted to be, but it was the only place that Bellatrix and I had some privacy. My lord had recently taken to using my home as headquarters, therefore it was always full of people. (Even during the night.) Sometimes they would stay for a few hours to discuss plans with The Dark Lord, or they would come in for brief moments and have a whispered conversation with my master.

"My Darling, Was you impressed with how the raid went tonight?" I asked, pouring her a goblet of wine.

Her silky ebony hair lay across her shoulders, giving her that element of beauty.

Flicking her hair quite seductively out of her face, she replied.

"Yes, I am..." She hesitated a little and then continued "Though I was concerned about disappointing our lord though."

"You should not have been. The way you cast the Cruciatius curse was amazing."

"It is nice of you to say so. I was glad that I was able to do something for my lord. Something which I have yearned for ever since I was a young child." The passion in her voice made me smile. All the women who I had dated had not wanted to serve the Dark Lord. Weak. They were weak weren't they? But not Bellatrix Black. She was a strong and talented person, yet her beauty conquered all. _No, she was not like other women._ I recall thinking at that time.

"How long have you wanted to be a Death Eater then?" She asked, taking a sip of the crimson coloured wine.

"My older brother Rabastan wanted to be a Death Eater since he started Hogwarts. I think it was because he wanted to do something worthwhile in his life. Also, his friends wanted to become followers of the Dark Lord too. I admired my brother for his determination and in the end he convinced me that joining the cause was the right thing to do. And I had to pick a side didn't I?" I said.

Bellatrix nodded her head whilst placing her goblet down on the table.

"I wish my sister admired me and followed in my footsteps.." I heard Bellatrix mutter to herself. I did not press for information. She obviously didn't want me to hear the murmured comment.

"Then in my sixth year. I began to have this desire to kill and torture. There was a group of mudbloods you see and they irritated my friends and I. That made me decide to become a Death Eater." I continued. She glanced at me and her face was full of interest.

"Mary McDonald and Lily Evans? You mean? I remember them." Bellatrix inquired.

I nodded.

"It is strange don't you think that in school we never spoke, though you were only in the year above me?" Bellatrix said.

"That is true, but if I remember correctly you tended to stick with the Carrows in your year,my brother and his friends."

"Your brother was only in my group of friends because I was dating Avery at the time." Bellatrix replied, an edge of disgust to her voice at the fact that she had dated Avery in the past.

"Avery? You dated Avery?" I questioned in mock outrage. My eyebrows rose and my mouth fell open in shock.

"Yes, unfortunately I did. But it was a dare! Alecto Carrow dared me to do it!" She answered. Then she giggled as she noticed my mock horror.

Silence followed soon after; Bellatrix took a sip of wine.

"That is actually quite evil on a man Bellatrix especially one with your beauty." I replied without thought. My cheeks suddenly turned rouge and my interest was suddenly focused on a mark on the table.

"I realise now that it was pathetic and stupid..." Bellatrix whispered."Rodolphus, just imagine what things would have been like if I had spoke to you at school?"

"Ah.. Bellatrix. I get the impression that you were quite evil with your relationships at Hogwarts." I murmured, leaning closer to her.

"I am not now though.." She muttered. Taking my hand, she pressed her lips to it. Then standing up, I made my way to the other side of the table. Embracing Bellatrix's petite form, we stayed there for a few moments doing nothing much at all. My lips found their way to her scarlet ones. We pulled closer together and the kiss was gentle and tender.

"I love you Bellatrix." I muttered to her as we broke apart for a second.

She didn't reply with a "I love you too" She just smiled at me. I didn't take much notice at the time, but even this early in our relationship Did she not love me then?

* * *

**Positive or constructive reviews please..maybe.. perhaps...? **

**As always I apologise for any errors whether formatting or grammatical. I am nowhere near perfect after all. **


	5. Secret Meeting

**A/N:**** Okay as I was made aware last night by XxStarlight-MoonxX originally. I got some facts wrong in the last chapter and I really annoyed at myself for it, so instead of this fic going in "GOD I HATE THIS FIC" pile. (Yes random, but you get the idea.) I have decided to redo it and I hope that everything is up to my usual standard. I have added a few things in this chapter which will be made clearer later on in the fic, but don't worry the fluffiness is still here.**

**I also apologise to xxDibDabxx for my moaning all morning and xDoubleIndemnity because she reviewed at the time when I was at height of annoyance and half the review reply was ranting about how annoyed I am. Sorry hunni x **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own HP world and all the characters.. **

**xxDibDabxx: It is wrong to lie you know. **

**xoxLewrahxox: -sighs- Yes it is, but it is nice to imagine owning something once in a while. I xoxLewrahxox do not own HP. It belongs to the amazingly talented JK Rowling... **

**xxDibDabxx: Just get on with your fic..**

**THAT WAS RANDOM! Anyway just read and enjoy x (I was just a bit bored of doing the disclaimers all the time, so I wanted to make it more exciting and lets throw in xxDibDabxx for a laugh. -shifty look- She doesn't even know.. I will remove it though if she doesn't want it in.)**

* * *

**Secret Meeting**

Wandering through the country lane with hedges on either side, I took in my surroundings. There was a chill in the air and it was nearing midnight. A harsh breeze played across my face and I had to pull my cloak around me tighter to gain some warmth. A fox prowled towards me and I looked at it. A wicked smirk appeared upon my face. How easy would it be to just cast a simple killing curse in its direction? Yet it was quite unnecessary and I am guessing it would be a waste of my energy.

As I approached a set of iron gates, my heart leapt as I saw a lamp flicker in Bellatrix's bedroom. She knew that I would be coming tonight. Knowing that she must of taken the apparition charms off around her room, I appeared there within seconds.

The walls were littered with pictures of Bellatrix and her sister Narcissa. I had noticed that the images of Andromeda had been taken down. The disgrace she bestowed on her family could never be forgiven and it was evident that Bellatrix yearned for revenge. It would not have astounded me if she hadn't asked The Dark Lord whether she could do just that.

Glancing over at the bed with the black silk sheets, I saw Bellatrix with her head resting against her propped up pillow. A Dark Arts book lay next to her as if she had been reading that before that need to sleep crept over her.

Her steady breathing was all that could be heard throughout the silent room. I sat on the edge of the bed and started stroking her ebony hair. It was soft almost as if it was silk. Leaning forward I kissed her forehead. Her eyes flickered open and locked with mine.

"Rodolphus.." She whispered. "I fell asleep I am so sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I am here with you now." I replied, stroking her cheek.

"Oh shoot, I need to put the apparition charms back on around here." Bellatrix cried, jumping up to cast the spell.

I lay back against her cushions and closed my eyes momentarily.

"Oh, you look so sweet with your eyes closed." Bellatrix commented, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Do I?" I replied laughing. I pulled her closer me, so her head was on my chest and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Yes you do." She said.

I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Thank you. Though you are sweeter than me any day even when your eyes are not closed." I whispered.

My lips suddenly crashed against hers again. As the kiss deepened, I felt a raging surge of passion combined with lust and maybe a hint of love coarse through my body. It made my mind go into oblivion and all I was focused on was how wonderful this woman was. How her tongue danced with mine, how my hands were so close to her chest-

"Rodolphus.. We can't. My parents are next door." Bellatrix whispered, her eyes refusing to look at me. Why was she refusing to speak making eye contact? Did this mean it was a lie? I of course didn't think that at the time. I was so smitten with her and I was at the stage where I though that this relationship could last forever. However I just muttered in reply:

"I know.. Sorry I got carried away"

Then we lay back against the cushions, giving each other one last kiss. Snuggling up to me, Bellatrix let out a sigh and we both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't going to mention the "Lying" part until the next chapter originally, but as I read it back and thought No! That was OOC. But I bet the question is why is she lying? There will be more clues in the next chapter.**

**Apologies if they are any mistakes in this chapter...**


	6. Persuasion

**A/N: ****This chapter is for David Fishwick for his review! and also Punk Chopsticks as she reviewed this fic in chapter 4 and I mentioned her in chapter 5 originally. Though when I re-posted I forgot to put that on sorry x **

**Anyway enjoy and I can't tell you how much I like reviews -hint, hint-**

* * *

**Persuasion**

Looking around the majestic drawing room, I could not help but be stunned. Vast portraits filled the walls of Bellatrix's ancestors having whispered conversations with each other. Their eyes looked at me as if deciding whether I was worthy enough to be in the company of the Blacks. Leaning back against the emerald green sofa, I glanced at the magnificent chandelier which illuminated the room. Druella Black sat in a her finest robes. She had her hands placed on her lap and was waiting for the house elf Sparky to come back with tea. Bellatrix was sat next to me, twirling her hair and sending looks of disgust at her father. Why you ask? I have no idea. But me being so naive and innocent then, I thought that (however unlikely it seems) they may have had an argument before I arrived.

Sparky entered the room with a tea tray between his long fingers. He wore a filthy old pillow case with rips for his arms.

Noticing Sparky's entrance, Mr Black motioned for the elf to place it on the coffee table. Sparky obeyed and faced his master.

"Would you like anything else master?" Sparky asked. His voice was a high-pitched squeak and it was evident that he was proud to serve the family.

"No!" Mr Black replied, waving the elf away.

Sparky made a final bow to his master and exited the room.

All that could be heard now was the sound of the boiling water being poured into the fine white china cups.

"Thanks for coming today Rodolphus. We can finally meet you at last." Mr Black smiled as Druella handed him some tea.

"Thank you for inviting me." I replied.

There was a pause for a few moments where people were sipping their tea.

"How much money have you got in your vault Rodolphus?" Cygnus asked as if it was something you would ask everyone you came across. Druella raised her eyebrows, yet didn't say anything

I was a little shocked at his question myself. I had only been in his home for around ten minutes and he was already asking how much money I had. We hadn't even got properly acquainted yet. I glanced at Bellatrix out of the corner of my eye and she had a look of boredom which was clearly displayed upon her face.

"Before you say anything Bellatrix, I am just asking a question as what will happen when your mother and I have passed away. No daughter of mine is going to begging like a Weasley? " Cygnus spat at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix stared at him utterly perplexed. It seemed to me that she wasn't going to ask anything.

"I shall say nothing about your financial status in front of the woman Rodolphus they would not understand would they?" Cygnus sneered, leaning back against the chair and chuckling slightly.

"No I do not think so sir.." I replied awkwardly.

No conversation took place after my last comment. I was politely sipping tea which burned my throat.

Bellatrix was sending glares of hatred at her father; he just smirked back in reply. _Why was she glaring at him? _my mind suddenly demanded.

"Rodolphus, would you mind having a conversation with me away from Bellatrix and Druella?" Cygnus inquired, rising from his chair.

Glancing at Bellatrix, there was a mixture of hatred and sadness which lingered in her expression.

I stood up and followed Cygnus out the room. Though a part of me yeared to know why Bellatrix was acting the way she was. Why was she sending glares of hatred at her father? and it was very out of character that she had remained quiet throughout that conversation.

* * *

As we walked through the gardens, the cool breeze fluttered across my face The path we were taking seemed to go on for miles and birds could be heard in the distance.

"So Rodolphus, Are you considering marrying my daughter?" Cygnus asked, lighting his pipe.

"Mr Black with all the respect that is due don't you think that it is a bit early in our relationship to be thinking of marriage?"

He stopped and considered me for a moment. He then suprised me by grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"Well.. I suggest you hurry up and think about it." Cygnus snarled.

"Sir, May I ask what the rush is?" I whispered, though a trace of fear lingered within my voice.

"It is just that I am concerned about whether the Dark Lord will allow her into the high ranks if she is not married. You see that is her dream. She wants to serve and she is more than capable of being one of the Dark Lord's favourites though I doubt she will do it on her own." He spat.

"Rodolphus, you are in high favour. Perhaps if she married you she will achieve her goal."

"Mr Black.. I will marry her at some time." I said.

"Some time soon I hope." Cygnus replied.

"Erm.. yes." I murmured uncertainly.

He grinned at me and smoked his pipe once more.

Marriage was a big decision. If I did marry her then it would be like all the dreams I ever had coming true, but would my master be happy with me getting married? If I provided an heir then that would be okay wouldn't it?

However, recalling that situation, I just wish I said "No, I don't want to get married to Bellatrix." but at that time my love for Bellatrix was growing stronger by each second, yet now I wish I hadn't had married her at all.

* * *

**A/N: Why does our Roddy wish he hadn't married Bellatrix? Ooh the suspense and only I know mwahahahahahahhahaha (Sorry I shouldn't be so evil:( **

**I don't know when the next update will be as I need to finish writing the next chapter. Okay.. I thought I finished writing it then realised "Ah.. No I haven't." If I pull myself together then I should have it finished by tonight, but no promises.. Also updates will be less frequent this week as I have exams -cries- I don't wanna do them :'( **

**Apologies for any mistakes.**


	7. Jealous Brother

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update, but I had my exams. **

**Some news though: Over the next few weeks particular during June. I have my GCSE "Romeo and Juliet" coursework to do, and as I am expected to get an "A"when I have finished my English GCSE. My updates might not be on site as often as I would like, but I will promise that when have got a free minute I will read your amazing fanfictions, and also write some myself :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Slytherin Flower and goldilox8265 for their reviews. Keep on reading and reviewing. It would be nice to hear your thoughts throughout this :) **

**Also, I liked to thank everyone who has added this fic to their favourites and those who have added this fic to Story Alert. Thanks very muchly :) **

* * *

**Jealous Brother**

My thoughts about getting married to Bellatrix played on my mind that night, and I had came to the decision that it was the right thing to do. At the time it seemed like a perfect idea. We would live together like any other ordinary married couple, and our children would play in the exquisite gardens throughout the summer months.

I wanted to share my thoughts about marrying Bellatrix with my brother Rabastan. He wasn't only my brother, he was my best friend too, and he was a great comfort when mother died.

* * *

Rain lashed down upon the streets, and it soaked you to the skin. All my clothes were wet and I really longed to get dry again. Street sellers had taken shelter in nearby cafés, and were eagerly telling the customers about their goods.

"Hey Mister, Come buy a cap to stop ya 'ead from gettin' wet. C'mon it ain't nice to be like a fish in water now?" A witch with mousy grey hair shouted after me in an awful common accent.

Mister? Who was she calling Mister? Sir, would be a more appropriate would it not?

I did not pay any attention to the woman, and continued through the pouring rain. My brother lived in a flat above a Dark Arts shop. It wasn't grand or anything. It was just a nice place, yet my father disagreed. He thought it was outrageous that his pureblood son was living in an average flat. Then again, my father was impressed when he learnt the owner allowed Rabastan to take what he pleased. His reason being: he belonged to a pureblood family whose blood hadn't been tainted in around four hundred years. Therefore my father could order what he wanted from that shop, and Rabastan would go and fetch it for him.

"Hey Rod!" I heard. I glanced round, and saw Rabastan coming towards me.

"Apparate in. I have lifted the spells for my convenience during this bad weather." He whispered in my ear.

Within moments, I was in Rabastan's lounge; I sat down on one of the cream sofas.

"Tea, coffee or whisky?" Rabastan asked, placing his coat on the armchair which was next to the fire.

"Just tea thanks." I replied.

"Are you feeling okay? It is not like you to turn down an alcoholic drink." Rabastan said with a slight chuckle.

"I am meeting Bellatrix later." I informed him. "I don't think she would approve of me being not entirely sober."

"One drink isn't going to make you drunk." Rabastan replied a little harshly.

"I still want tea though."

"Fine." Rabastan sighed, and he left the room.

**

* * *

**

In his absence, I rested my head against the back of the sofa, and closed my eyes for a moment. Bellatrix came instantly in my mind. Her long, think, ebony hair streaming down her back, and her dark brown eyes which gave her that icon of perfection.

"Here." Rabastan said. I opened my eyes, and saw a steaming mug of tea along with some milk and sugar on the coffee table.

Rabastan held a glass of whisky, and smacked his lips together as he took a sip.

"I wanted to ask your advice on something." I said with a hesitating edge to my tone.

"What?" He said, sitting on the armchair opposite me.

"I am going to propose to Bellatrix." I said adding sugar to my cup of tea.

"Oh.." Rabastan replied. An edge of disappointment was evident in his voice. I thought that it was just sadness because I had someone who I cared for in my life, and he did not.

"Congratulations and good luck!" Rabastan said with a forced smile.

I expected him to be more enthusiastic, but he was just smiling, but that smile wasn't genuine, yet I didn't think about this at the time because soon after Rabastan asked:

"When are you going to be asking her then?"

"I am thinking of taking her out for a meal, and propose to her then?" I asked, searching for Rabastan's opinion.

He nodded. A few moments afterwards he inquired: "Does our Master know?"

"No, he does not." I replied.

Rabastan just nodded his head once more, and threw back the remains of his whiskey.

Jealously courses through my brother's veins, and it is something that is difficult to control. However, the effect Rabastan's actions have on me will continue to rip my heart in two as if a dog has savaged it. Though I must add that what has happened isn't entirely Rabastan's fault.

* * *

**A/N: Dun... Dun.. Dun.. Mystery.. mystery... This fic is leading up to a big event, and I am desperately hoping that you will like it! Believe me! It is heartbreaking. **

**Please review as I would love to hear your thoughts. Oh, and by the way.. I have no idea what colour Bellatrix's eyes are, and I have looked around the internet, and there was nothing. Does anyone actually know for future reference? Also, the line about Rodolphus and Rabastan's mother dying is entirely made up.. so please don't be too harsh on that. **

**Like always apologies for any mistakes I have made. **


	8. Love Is A Weakness

**A.N: A big thank you to everyone that has reviewed, story alerted and favourited so far. I appreciate all your feedback whether it is positive or constructive. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as it has been rewritten like ten times. (Okay, over exaggerated, but it felt like that way.) and I still don't know whether I am happy with it to be honest, but your feedback would be appreciated.**

* * *

**Love Is A Weakness**

Strolling down the corridor to my bedroom, I thought about what Cygnus had said about marrying Bellatrix. I was in love with her, so why not marry her as soon as possible, but I had to admit I was nervous about what my master was going to think of it. Did he think I would be betraying him? Did he think that I wasn't faithful? Or would he think me untrustworthy?

"Rodolphus, respect is a virtue, so show it to me." A harsh voice demanded.

My master stood in front of me; his scarlet eyes looking deep within my mind.

"My Lord, I apologise I was within my own thoughts for a moment." I murmured, yet I was sure that terror sounded within my voice.

I glanced at him momentarily before sinking into a low bow.

"That is better.." The Dark Lord said.

His eyes still boring into me, I hastily put up a mental barrier, but I was sure my master caught a glimpse of the conversation I had with Cygnus.

"Rodolphus.. look at me." He commanded, his tone quite harsh.

I did, and I was desperately hoping that my Occulmency barrier did not succumb to nothing. He was powerful, and the power he possessed is not something that I could compete with.

"Is there something that you are hiding from me?" My Lord asked coldly.

"Master!" Someone shouted. I glanced behind me and saw Rabastan striding towards us.

"Rodolphus, how are you?" Rabastan asked though there was a tone of disgust which lay in his voice, and that confused me.

Recently, why had my brother taken to speaking to me in a tone as if he was ashamed of my existence? It was as if I was a mudblood to him not his own brother.

"Rabastan, you wanted a conversation with me?" The Dark Lord inquired.

"Yes My Lord, but it cannot be said in front of my brother for the simple reason he would not know what we were discussing." Rabastan replied.

My lord gave him an expression as if to ask what he was talking about, but I am guessing that he gathered that it was actually something that Rabastan wanted to tell him that he didn't want me to hear.

Why you ask did he not want me to know? Well I soon found out later that day.

Lying on my bed, I felt so content. Closing my eyes, the peaceful silence was music to my ears. I thought that the only thing that could of made this situation better was Bellatrix curled up next to me whispering loving words in my ear. In fact I wished that is what would happen, but that would not occur in reality. It never would. I was foolish at that time thinking that Bellatrix loved me, but as I would soon find out. She never did.

"Rodolphus?" Someone called, knocking on my door.

The one time I just wanted to relax. I was interrupted.

I rose from my bed and went to find out who was disturbing my slumber.

Opening the door, I was faced with Rabastan.

"Our Lord wants to see you, and make it quick." He snarled.

"Okay. I will be there as soon as possible. Now get out of my way, or I cannot get to my lord as quickly as you would like." I said bitterly.

Why on earth was Rabastan speaking to me in that way? It was very out of character for him to do so. Only one word fluttered through my mind and that was: jealously, but why must he be so. It was not as if he hadn't had girlfriends since he left Hogwarts. Rabastan left me perplexed at that time.

**

* * *

**"Rodolphus Lestrange!" My master hissed as soon as I entered his study.

He was sat on a leather arm chair with Nagini curled around his neck. She hissed softly as I approached my master, and her venomous eyes seemed as if she yearned to attack me. This action provoked the fear, and increased the anxiety that lay deep within.

"Master." I said, falling to my knees with my head bowed.

"I am extremely disappointed in you!" He spat.

"Master, forgive me, but why are you disappointed in me?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Do you recall yourself saying: Yes master. People who wear their hearts on their sleeves, and allow themselves to be overcome by emotions are incredibly foolish, and like you said my lord. They are weak."

"Yes my lord." I stuttered in reply.

"I hear that you are going to marry Bellatrix Black. Is this information correct?" He hissed down to me.

"Master, I was thinking of marrying Bellatrix." I murmured. My voice still shaky.

"Love is a weakness!" My master shouted.

"Please master.. I will still be faithful. I shall still kill for you with no remorse. I will also bring an heir into this world. He or she will grow up firmly with your beliefs, and when the child becomes of age. They will serve you till the death like its parents will."

The Dark Lord nodded his head.

"Marry Miss Black if you wish. Who am I to tell the weak not to marry their partners?" He put emphasis on the word "weak"

There was a pause for a few seconds where we each collected our thoughts.

What should I do? Should I dismiss myself? I found myself wondering.

"I will tell you what you should do. Get out! " My Lord commanded suddenly. "But be rest assured if your relationship with Bellatrix affects your loyalty to this cause. I will kill you!"

Shock threatened to suffocate me there and then. He would murder me if my relationship with Bellatrix affected his cause. I have always been faithful to him. What is wrong with wanting to marry somebody I love?

The door shut automatically with a small click. I was back in the familiar corridor which led off to studies, library's and bedrooms.

I sank to the floor with my head against the wall. Closing my eyes fleetingly, my mind wandered like it always used to do to my Bellatrix: I loved her with all my heart, and it was amazing at that time the lengths I went for her. I soon realised that it was all in vain. At that time I was willing to be classed as weak by my master. Foolish was it not?

* * *

**A/N: Each review is something that I cherish, like it was a child that I have to look after. It is what keeps my fingers typing at 2:00am, even when I am growing weary. Each review is another cup of coffee that has to be consumed. But I also believe in receiving and giving when I receive a review. I give a review. Each review is what fills up my inbox and gives me a smile of delight. So, please make this authors day and REVIEW. **

**(Yes, I am mad, but hey it came off the top of my head. As we say in Manchester/Uk . Don't diss and I can't rhyme for toffee so sorry x) **


	9. A Ring of Being Unlucky

**A.N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. The reason is being I have been very busy, and I did actually plan to update "Forever" last week, however I actually ended up making a Youtube fanvid. If you want to see it the link is: h t t p://w w w. y o u t u b e. c o m / w a t c h?v = 4 W x u D_e h a R o (remove spaces) and if you don't have an account and want to give me some feedback get in touch via PM or email.**

**Oh, and enjoy this chapter, and send me a lovely review please. I accept all reviews and I greatly appreciate them. **

* * *

**A Ring of Being Unlucky**

The cool morning breeze swept across my face, causing me to shiver slightly. It was a pleasant day to say the least. The kind of thing you would expect in the middle of Spring. I noticed a grey rabbit scamper past me. Happiness filled my heart and for some reason it gave me the reassurance that asking Bellatrix to marry me was the right thing to do. I loosened my cloak slightly as the sun radiated on the back of my neck. Taking a deep breath, preparing to feel that familiar feel of apparation. I turned and focused on Knockturn Alley.

Instantly, my feet touched the solid concrete. It was slightly darker here then it was near my home, the reason being because it had to be shadowed and dark as who would want to be seen breaking the law? buying objects that were considered extreme dark artefacts by the ministry? or, purchasing Dark Arts books which had curses that could make possess your enemies and make them follow every single command without question. In other words like the Imperius curse, yet not as powerful.

Wandering down the familiar row of shops, my eyes were still glancing around for the Jewellery shop. I seen it instantaneously as I rounded the first corner. Diamond Onyx necklaces were on display in the shop window as well as a range named "The Gecombineerde Evilness en Duisternis" which I concluded as something to do with cursed I go in a shop which sells cursed jewellary you ask? Firstly, it is the only place where you are guarenteed there will be no mudbloods or blood traitors. Also, they import the finest diamonds from South Africa. Therefore it was perfection. Bellatrix deserved the best did she not? Looking back on that day, it shows the lengths I went to please Bellatrix. I spent a lot of money on her as you can imagine. Now however, I realise it was a waste of the fortune I had.

After spending a moment, taking in what was on offer. I entered the Jewellary shop and a tinkling bell sounded. It was completely desolate, so I proceeded to go and look at the engagement rings.

"May I help you Mr Lestrange is it?" An aged woman asked politely from behind the counte. She gave me a smile as I wandered to her.

"Yes I would like advice on which engagement ring to buy. Oh and how do you know who I am, just out of interest?" I replied, slightly confused. She wasn't the kind of person who would show up at a social gathering, so I was perplexed as to know how she who I was?

"I knew your mother before she passed away. A fine person she was and she provided me with a lot of custom. I also expected that you would come here soon to seek an engagement ring. It is known that you have a relationship with Cygnus's Black eldest daughter. Dear Cygnus tells everyone he sees that you are courting Bellatrix." The woman replied, with another smile.

"In my opinion you and The Black daughter make a wonderful couple"She commented, motioning for me to follow her to where the engagement rings were.

"If you need me Mr. Lestrange. I answer to Ethel." The woman said smiling once more, before going back behind the counter into the back of the shop.

Which ring? Diamond? Onyx? Something unusual? I never thought that it would be this hard just to pick an engagement ring. Previously to this situation, a ring was just that. Nothing special just something that looks nice. Now however, I just wanted it to be exquisite and special for my Bella.

"Ethel?" I called.

Ethel immediately came to me with a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I have no clue what ring to get Bellatrix." I said and that statement sounded quite desperate.

Ethel put down her cup of tea on the counter "Right then.." Ethel murmured, glancing down at the rings. She opened the cabinet and took out a diamond ring. The diamond was small, but it had excellence written all over it.

"What do you think then? Would Miss. Black like that?" Ethel inquired, gazing at the ring herself.

"That is the one. Excellent! I love it!" I beamed. Even though I had only seen one ring. I was certain that this would be the one. Maybe if I had continued looking things would have turned out differently, yet that was me just being ridiculous now. Nobody could have stopped the Dark Lord from ruining my plans that evening could they?

"Great. I will just get this in a box for you." Ethel said happily.

* * *

Wandering through my manor, I had never felt so content. I was elated at the fact that I could be getting married to the one I loved. My mind wandered freely, imagining how many children we would have, and what our wedding day would be like. A hand dropped upon my shoulder and of course I was not expecting that.

"Rodolphus, come in here with me now. Do not ask anything until we are safely in the room. "My masters voice whispered harshly in my ear.

He scared me, why must he always be so quiet when he is approaching?

"Yes My Lord." I said.

Following him into the study, he motioned me to take a seat on a chair in front of the desk.

"A muggle by the name of Francis Herecroft knows about our cause. He is thinking of warning the muggle prime minister about us."

"But won't he be classed as being insane my lord? Surely this has no effect on us." I said, confusion evident in my voice.

"Think Rodolphus Think. Instead of getting caught up in your relationship with Bellatrix use your intelligence. The muggle prime minister is always revealed to our Minister for security reasons."

"When the time is right. I want you and Bellatrix to go out and kill him. We will be devious, say the night before he is due to go to have his appointment with the prime minister."

"Yes my Lord. We will do that task."

Tell me that I am treacherous or that I am unfaithful. I do not really care at this present time, but surely not just any muggle can go and see the Prime Minister.

* * *

**A/N: ****According to Yahoo Babel Translator "Gecombineerde Evilness en Duisternis" means "Evil and Darkness combined" in Dutch. I don't know. Oh, and don't ask me why I called it that.. I just thought it would sound different. **

**Pssst... Slytherin Flower/Lily is the translator lying to me? **

**Reviews would be nice, and I do accept anonymous ones. Apologies for any mistakes like always, but I am not perfect. **


	10. The Unexpected Calling

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to Her Little Doll and also Inkfire because of their reviews Please keep them coming guys. I will be quicker updating when I have motivation. Also, xxDibDabxx was the one who chosen which of my fics that she wanted to be updated first. I asked her kinda randomly. So yeah.. If you aren't happy with me updating this fic first then... it is her fault. (But obviously I do hope that you are happy.)**

* * *

**The Unexpected Calling**

The night had come. However, I have to admit that the fear of rejection begin to linger inside me, yet Bellatrix loved me did she not? She was just shy, and that is why she wouldn't display any affection towards me in public.

_An elegant and sophisticated meal at one of the best places in the wizarding world. Yes, that would be just right. _I thought as I buttoned up my shirt. I was actually quite nervous, yet I did not know why. I mean Bellatrix would say "Yes" would she not?

Putting on my robes, I ensured that the ring was still safely stowed in the inside pocket. I glanced at myself in the mirror for a moment, and gasped as my left arm felt as if it had been set on fire.. _Oh no any time but now. Seriously, The Dark Lord cannot be asking me to kill that muggle tonight?_

The pain ignited in my arm once more. It was sharp and nagging. I concluded that my master needed me there desperately.

Reluctantly, I took my wand off the bedside cabinet, and apparated to see what My Lord desired.

**

* * *

**I entered the study that I had provided for my Master. Bellatrix was kissing his robes. A sigh of relief washed over me. Thank Merlin I did not have to explain to her where I had been. However, I had to admit a great worry had now settled inside of me. Why did the Dark Lord require both Bellatrix and I to take the filthy muggles life tonight of all nights? I assumed that Bellatrix must have mentioned to our master that we were spending an evening together, and he would have not called us to see him. She did spend most of her spare time with The Dark Lord after all.

Approaching my master, I sank to my knees. His scarlet eyes looked upon me and he smiled slightly.

"Rodolphus, you know what I am about to tell you however Bellatrix you do not." My master addressed us.

A feeling of irritation seemed to explode within me. Yet again, I asked myself: "Why must it be tonight that The Dark Lord has decided that it is the right time to kill the Muggle?" It took all my strength to prevent myself letting out a sigh.

My attention was suddenly drawn back to him as his voice dragged me away from my thoughts.

"...I would like you both to venture to his home and end his life."

" If you don't mind me inquiring, is there any particular reason why you would like him dead? Maybe we could use that to our advantage when we start the torturing." Bellatrix said in a low tone, yet it was filled with adoration and longing that didn't seem apparent to me at that time.

"Bellatrix, I do not mind answering that question as the reason you gave for the knowledge you desired was adequate, and perhaps essential to the torturing scheme you may be planning." The Dark Lord praised.

She smiled at his words; Her eyes were brimming with tears. Compliments were rare from the Dark Lord, but from the first ever meeting it was evident to say that Bellatrix was the one who he had favoured most.

"He is a muggle and a very open minded one too. He knows of us, and is meeting with the Muggle prime minister tomorrow. His intention is to make him aware that Dark wizards and witches are still at large. Of course the muggle prime minister will then inform the Minister of Magic. This will then make life slightly more difficult for us if the Aurors are more vigilant."

"Master, it will be done and professionally and quickly" Bellatrix muttered.

"Yes my lord. We will do it for you immediately." I added half-heartedly.

The Dark Lord acknowledged our comments, and waved us away from him.

Reaching out to open the oak door, our master's icy voice echoed to us:

"If you fail I will ensure that you are both punished."

"I promise you master that we will not fail." Bellatrix declared passionately.

The Dark Lord smirked "I will take that as a promise then Bellatrix."

"Indeed My Lord." She muttered.

* * *

We walked down the lane, and the overgrown hedge cast shadows on our path. A gust of wind made me pull my cloak around myself tighter. I grabbed Bellatrix's hand as she looked as if she would freeze. I felt her chilly fingers against mine for a few moments, yet she tugged them away from my own.

"Rod, we have a job to do.." She said, anger rising within her voice.

I nodded my head. I must go along with what she wanted especially when she was ready to kill.

* * *

**A/N: I know that Bellatrix is not shy, but Rodolphus being so naive and innocent thinks that the only reason why Bellatrix isn't showing him any affection is because of this. He refuses to believe that there may be a possibility that Bellatrix doesn't actually love him at all. **

**Reviews? **


	11. Deadly Happiness

**A/N: Enjoy and reviews would be appreciated! :D.. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: xxDibDabxx because she originally helped me come up with this idea a few months ago when I actually wrote this, and felt quite daring. She probably doesn't remember it, but yeah I hope you like it.. If not I can re-write it. Just tell me in a nice way please. **

**I am taking a major risk! **

* * *

**Deadly Happiness**

Laughter could be heard from the lounge of a nearby house as Bellatrix and I wandered up the desolate road. The stars were like pinpricks in the sky that illuminated the ground below whilst the moon looked so peaceful as if it was sleep itself. However, it would soon be awakened by the sound of a man's screams.

A muttered voice from the same house, and the woman's chuckle was heard yet again. There was a sigh from her husband, and he closed the window.

His eyes lingered on us for a moment, and he looked perplexed. Rolling his eyes, he was not visible as he walked back to which I presumed was to sit back down again.

We continued, and as we ventured further away from the house which was the only one to show signs of life. It became silent like nobody inhabited the grand houses with the beautiful lawns which looked so well cared for.

"The end house is it not?" I asked Bellatrix.

She nodded, taking her wand out of her robes and casting the silencing charm around the surrounding houses.

"Good luck my dear." I murmured with my signature cruel smile. She moved closer towards me, and for a second I thought that she was going to kiss me, but her brown eyes just met mine for a moment, and she whispered:

"You fail, and I will take your life. You are not making me look like a failure."

I just nodded my head because I was too stunned to utter a word. A bit extreme was it not? Yet I knew how much achieving our Lord's demands meant to her. She admired him with all her heart, and he was some sort of unrecognised god in her eyes.

"We will not fail." I said, finally finding the courage to find a reply.

Bellatrix glanced at me and smiled.

Oh, her crimson lips seemed so inviting, and she was so hard to resist. I found myself brutally kissing her lips. I held her face within my hands, and my tongue entwined with hers, yet she seemed to wrench herself away from me and said harshly:

"Lets serve our Lord now shall we?"

* * *

We broke into Francis Herecroft's house in no time at all. He did not even have one of them muggle contraptions (Thank Merlin!) that I heard blood traitor Weasley go on about which enabled him to stay safe from criminals who may steal from his house.

Following Bellatrix up the stairs, we came to a room.

"Are you sure that this is the bedroom he is in?" I asked.

"We will soon find out." Bellatrix smirked.

As the door crashed open and rebounded off the wall, Bellatrix face was apparent with glee as she saw Francis Herecroft in bed. A book lay on his bedside table along with a glass of water. He was under his duvet fast asleep. The sound of coughing was echoed around the room as we entered.

Bellatrix giggled as she approached the side of his bed. Kneeling down as if she was sending a young child off to sleep, she said in a mock baby voice:

"Oh, pwoor Francis was tired, and decided to go nighty-poos."

It was apparent that Francis was in a deep slumber as he didn't make any indication to have heard what Bellatrix had said.

I took it upon myself to wake him up, so I cast the Cruciatius curse upon him.

His eyes were forced open as he writhed in pain. His hands were gripping on the bed clothes as he screamed through the distress his body was now being put under.

He sent a fearful glance at us both, and I released him from his pain temporarily.

It was evident that he wanted to run, to scream and to think that it was all a dream. However, he soon realised that doing any of these things was impossible, yet the bitter reality dawned on him when he realised that there was no escaping.

He lay gasping for breath on the bed.

"What do you want?" Francis croaked.

"To kill you for knowing too much. Your squib friend mentioned us death eaters to you, and you were thinking of informing the muggle prime minster about us, so he could ensure the muggles safety with help of our Minister. The only muggle that knows about the wizarding world is the prime minister." I spat towards him.

"Crucio" Bellatrix screamed. Her face was contorted with rage, yet it was obvious that she took pleasure from the muggle's screams.

"I don't know what you are talking about! What's a squib? Muggles? Wizards? I honestly don't understand!" Francis cried whilst he continued to feel the searing pain that was harming every inch of his body!

"Crucio." I shouted.

"This is boring me now." Sighed Bellatrix.

"Couldn't agree more." I replied.

"Avada Kedavra." she screamed in truimph.

Francis Herecroft was lifted in the air, and came crashing down on the bed. His face turned a chalky white, and his chest didn't seem to be rising or falling. He was dead.

I cast my eyes towards Bellatrix, and I saw her hair was cascading down her back. It was like an onyx stream. The rouge lips, and the face slightly bloody, but she still looked stunning. I could ask her now, or I could delay it? But what would be the point on waiting. She would accept anyway wouldn't she?

"Marry me?" I blurted out.

"What?" Bellatrix asked her eyebrows raised.

"Marry me Bellatrix Black?" I asked, kneeling down before her. Taking my hands, I pressed my lips to them.

A sorrow look appeared on her face as if she was hesitating. It was as if she was weighing up the positives and negatives to the situation.

She glanced into my eyes, and she whispered:

"I will."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I will re-write it if you hate it that much. **


	12. The Suspicions Are Arising

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long update because I have been focused on my other fanfiction "Passion and Loyalty" recently, and this fic just slipped my mind, but I am going to focus more of my attention on this for a few days..**

**Thanks for all of your reviews so far, and I look forward to hearing more of your thoughts and opinions..**

* * *

**The Suspicions Are Arising**

I waited for her once more. Every time, I went to escort Bellatrix to the Dark Lord's meetings. I had to be patient. When I arrived she was never ready, yet at the time I did not mind. However, I guess recalling these events there is a part of me which thinks: "Was she taking all that time to prepare herself to go out because she had fallen in love with _him_?" Even now, I cannot dare speak his name, but in time I will, and all shall be revealed.

I continued to wait, and my thoughts began to wander to what would happen tonight. What would the rest of my fellows think of mine and Bellatrix's engagement. I could be tortured because of what the Dark Lord told me all them months ago, but falling in love is no crime is it? I would still be faithful to him like I have been in the past. If he called me to him in the middle of the night. I would still go to him.. If he ordered me to kill the worthless muggle that lay at his feet. I would do so.

My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Druella Black. She went to sit comfortably on a nearby armchair. Her hands were placed elegantly on her lap, and every so often she glimpsed down at the wedding ring on her finger.

"Druella!" A harsh voice said as he entered the room. Cygnus Black noticed me, and cast a pleasant smile in my direction.

"Yes Cygnus." Druella replied.

"It does not matter. I will speak with you later. I do not want Rodolphus to feel unwelcome." He said with a rare smile.

"Bellatrix should not be long now." Cygnus informed me as he reached out to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

"I do not mind waiting for her. I replied politely.

"Why don't you have a glass of whiskey whilst you are waiting for her.." Druella offered, indicating towards the bottle which Cygnus had just put down.

I declined just as the door opened again. Bellatrix strode into the room. Her ebony hair curled, and face ever so pale which gave her the look of beauty.

"Rodolphus, I do apologise. Nobody informed me of your arrival." Bellatrix told me with a smile.

I heard a low growl from her father's direction, and my eyes turned unwillingly to his direction. He noted this, and muttered something about house elves.

Sitting down next to me, Bellatrix lips lingered on my cheek for a moment.

Druella opened her mouth outraged, yet with a look from Cygnus she was silenced.

"Mother, have you any clue as to where my cloak is?" Bellatrix asked as she pulled away from me.

"Yes, in the hallway like always." Mrs Black replied with a sigh.

Bellatrix smirked, and her father gave her an approving nod as she exited. She motioned for me to follow and I did so.

Druella and Cygnus stood up and followed us to say their goodbyes.

Wrapping her cloak firmly around herself, Bellatrix spoke:

"We shall be going now, farewell."

"Farewell." I repeated.

* * *

Walking down the path the moonlit path to my manor, I witnessed a cat in our path. Its eyes met my own, and it displayed a look of surprise before running off into the overgrown hedges. Bellatrix heels clicked whilst we wandered. As the cool breeze blew, she wrapped the cloak around her tighter. Putting my arm around her, she kissed my cheek

"I love you Bellatrix." I murmured

Bellatrix just smiled.

"Later my love. The Dark Lord does not want to be kept waiting."

I fought back the retort of saying that she was being a bit hypocritical, but I did not want her to deem that as being fussy or childish.

We reached my manor and proceeded to make our way to the ballroom. He asked me earlier today whether he could use it, and naturally I obliged.

Entering the ballroom, many conversations and laughter echoed around the great space, I glanced around to see The Dark Lord striding towards us.

We both bowed respectively. Bellatrix made to go down and kiss her masters robes but I held onto her hand and prevented her from doing this as the Dark Lord looked as if he wanted to say something.

Pulling two vials out of his pocket, he whispered.

"An antidote to veritaserum. Hopefully you will not need it."

He handed a vial each to Bellatrix and I.

"Be faithful to Lord Voldemort and you shall be rewarded. " The Dark Lord smiled.

Glancing at Bellatrix, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Thank you master." She gasped.

"Thank you my lord." I told him a little shocked.

His eyes met mine for a moment, and images of what happened thar night with Francis Herecroft flickered before my eyes, and our engagement.

"Despite what I have told you previously Rodolphus, congratulations." The Dark Lord said, catching a glance at Bellatrix's engagement ring.

"My Lord, do we not have your blessing?" Bellatrix asked, yet I could not mistake a hint of joyfulness laced within her tone.

The Dark Lord focused her attention on her, and didn't say a word. It was apparent that he was trying to break into her mind and reveal her thoughts.

Suddenly, the Dark Lord's voice filled the air, and all noise seemed to evaporate instantaneously.

"My faithful followers, I am delighted to say that two of our number are to be married.. Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange." He announced.

Bellatrix's eyes widenened in shock at his words... I cast my eyes around the other people in the room, Rabastan looked astounded whilst Lucius glanced at him smirking. Why Lucius was doing that? Is something that I still can not answer. Though I have my suspicions.

The Dark Lord on the other hand continued to smile.. No, this was extremely out of character for my master to be happy at an engagement. Was this the same person who believed that love was a weakness? I got the impression that there was something more sinister behind his words. If only I could figure out what.


	13. A Snake And A Badger

**A/NThanks to XxStarlight-Moon for helping me with this chapter.. It is really appreciated hun x **

**For that reason this chapter is dedicated to her.. :)**

**Enjoy x **

**

* * *

**

A Snake And A Badger

After the gathering in the ballroom, Bellatrix decided it would be best if she stayed at my manor for the night. Of course, I agreed, and she now occupied the largest bedroom besides my own. I of course asked her to stay in my bed, yet she disagreed. I did not find that strange at the time as I presumed that she did not want the rumours to spread to her father of how she may have made love to me. It would bring shame upon both our families after all.

Various Death Eaters wandered past me as they left to go to get some rest in one of the many bedrooms. Some patted me on the shoulder in congratulations whilst others drunkenly asked whether I would like another drink. I refused, and told them that I intended to venture outside for a short while.

Making my way out onto the patio for a a bit of air before I retired to bed for the night, I allowed the cool breeze wash over moon was pale against the blackness of the night sky, and the stars were as clear as anything. If only I had listened to what the professor was saying in Astronomy - then perhaps I could figure out where the star Bellatrix was and my thoughts would have a reason to wander to my amazing fiancée.

Watching the garden grow steadily darker as the chandeliers from the above rooms were extinguished, I saw various animals in the distance. I could have sworn I'd seen a badger wandering by. Yet I shuddered slightly as I saw my master's snake Nagini slithering along behind. I figured that it wasn't her prey; she just wanted to have a little fun with it. How different were the snake and the badger.. The snake was a slithering and devious creature whilst the badger was loyal and faithful.

A hand fell onto my shoulder, and I jumped slightly at the contact.

"Brother, I must say that I am proud of you. Any normal couple your age would be in bed with each other. The purpose: to get to know each other a little more before the wedding, if you get what I mean. I offer my congratulations Mother and Father would have been proud."

I turned round to face my brother. His face appeared worn out, and I could smell the alcohol on him. His lip bore a small cut which I assumed he had gained from a recent duelling practise with some of the fellow death eaters.

"Rabastan," I told him, "just because you bed every woman you lay your eyes on, and are not actually in a stable relationship at the moment...You have to understand that when an unmarried man and woman love each other very much they can't make babies straight away." The last sentence I said with an air which gave the impression I was talking to a four year old who had asked a ridiculous question about something that they should not know at their age.

He smirked slightly.

"How would you know that I am not in a relationship? And the woman and you do not know yet?"

I paused in confusion. I didn't clearly understand what he was suggesting. Unless this meant that he intended on stalking somebody.

"Joking naturally. I would tell you if I was." Rabastan replied. "Speaking of which, you have the wedding more or less prepared do you not? You have only got until next Saturday."

"Yes, but Bellatrix and her family are organising most of it. They say they do not want to burden me too much. I think all they expect of me is to get presentable dress robes for the best man and myself and prepare a small speech." I told him.

"Oh, is that why you said no to those orange ones that I suggested?" Rabastan joked, laughing as he did so.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. I don't want my brother and best man to create a bad impression towards my future in-laws." I replied back.

Rabastan did not say anything, and scanned his surroundings.

"I think I will retire for the night. Good night brother," he said, and before I had a chance to utter a response he wandered back through the double doors and into the house.

* * *

"I shall not be attending your wedding. You are servants to me, not friends." My master spat. "I have no need for them."

Bellatrix and I were in the Dark Lord's study, which was once my own. Bellatrix had just told him how she would like him to attend the wedding, and his reaction was far from positive**.**

His crimson eyes continued to glare at us in astonishment for the next few moments, and for a second I feared that we both had lost his favour by asking him such a thing. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at Bellatrix's expression. Her face displayed a look of sorrow, and I could see that tears were beginning to form. With desperation, she desired them not to fall. To show that sign of weakness that her master despised so much. She did not yearn to be tortured by him -well nobody would- and she did not want to be

I witnessed as The Dark Lord sat down at the desk. He reached in his pocket for his wand, and he began to twirl it in his long spidery fingers.

"Bellatrix, why is it that you appear to be weeping?" The Dark Lord murmured.

"Master, I am not weeping." She replied breathlessly, sinking down to her knees.

"Liars do not earn rewards Bellatrix. Lord Voldemort does not like tears, yet he will be merciful on you this time, as you pleased him greatly with your killing of Francis Herecroft, and things that happened after that event . . ." He nodded at her knowingly with a rare smile playing around his lips. Her cheeks turned rouge slightly. Before my mind had time to wander to possibilities, The Dark Lord spoke:

"Leave, Bellatrix. I will speak with you later."

She stood up, and curtseyed towards him before turning and leaving the room.

"Why do you request my presence at your wedding, Rodolphus? Do I not make it clear to you that I do not care for my _servants' _relationships? You have heard my thoughts on this many times. I think that love is a foolish thing. I would have thought, given your level of intelligence, that you would have understood that I did not wish to witness you and Bellatrix get married." The Dark Lord said harshly, causing my heartbeat to increase rapidly.

I did not have the courage to reply to what he had said.. Yet, he would probably expect me to say something, so he could laugh and jeer in amusement, mocking my words, proving that he ruled over me.

"A little dose of pain for your lack of thinking," he said softly, standing up and gliding in front of me. "Crucio!"

Engulfed in pain, I couldn't help but let out a scream. White hot knives: the piercing of them made my eyes water. My vision became blurry, and my throat became sore.

The pain vanished as soon as it came. I was lying there twitching, and agony's cousin ache started to lick at every inch of my body. Finding the strength to open my eyes, I saw my master smirking down at me with satisfaction written all over his face.

"You shall leave now Rodolphus... Get used to this pain. Your master will be inflicting it on you for your foolishness in the near future," he murmured.

He grabbed me by the shoulder, and dragged me out onto the corridor, throwing me to the ground. I looked up and saw his sneer.

"Remember what I said. Yet, I am forced to admit that you have now succumbed to the weakness of love." The Dark Lord spat at me, his nostrils flaring.

* * *

I stayed in the library for the next few hours, reading various books. When the house elves called me for dinner, I was shocked to see that Bellatrix was still in the manor. She asked whether she could stay another night, and naturally I obliged. She did not speak to me however after that, and made conversation with my brother. I watched them interact with each other. They now seemed a lot more friendly in each other's company. Perhaps they had grown acquainted throughout the day.

I retired to the library once more after the meal with Bellatrix. She read a book about the dark arts whilst I finished the one that I had begun to read before dinner.

We did not speak during our time reading, until Bellatrix announced she was going to get some rest. I stood up and kissed her on the cheek. She did not respond and simply smiled.

I know that it may be already apparent that this isn't how normal couples react days before they are due to be wed, yet I just assumed that her sudden modesty was related to nerves about the wedding, and that she wanted to save that aspect of our relationship until the wedding night.

A hour or so passed. Growing weary, I concluded that it was time for me to get some sleep. I wandered up to my room, and as I was passing the room I had kindly given to Bellatrix, I heard whispers behind the closed door.

I began to grow puzzled as to who would be talking to Bellatrix at this late hour.

"Mother is not happy. She would have preferred for you to go with the red roses not the black ones." A voice said, which I recognised immediately as Narcissa's.

"Is Mother the one getting married? No, she is not. Besides, Father does not seem to mind. All he's bothered about is if his _plans_ are successful." Bellatrix retorted.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion at the mention of her father's plans, trying to figure out what they were. I recalled the conversation that Cygnus Black, and I had had months ago about Bellatrix achieving her goals to be the Dark Lord's most faithful. Could that be it? Either way, I was baffled.

Yet, little did I know that I would soon find out exactly what Cygnus's intentions were.


End file.
